When the Demon is Vulnerable
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Gaara stumbles around to Konoha broken and cold. Naruto finds him, will the blonde be able to help Gaara out? What do you do when a demon is vulnerable.
1. What do you do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: Finally! I've finally written a full length naruXgaara fic, not like those little ficlettes that I've been writing. So now, this is my favorite Naruto yaoi couple of all time and so I hope you guys enjoy this one.

When the demon is vulnerable

Chapter one: What do you do?

It was weird. All of a sudden, Gaara was just overwhelmed by this huge bank of emotions, and he didn't know what to do. He was shaken and scared for the first time in his life and he wanted to do something, he just didn't know what.

He made his way to this forest. He didn't know where he was, or how far he had gone; all he knew was that he had been traveling for a long time and finally he had collapsed in this garden of thick greenery.

His breath was shuddery and his heart was beating one hundred miles a minute. Something had happened to him, to make him psychologically relive all of his childhood angst. All of this time stifling his feelings and now that it wanted to just poor out, he didn't know how to let it out.

He knew in his head that it wasn't acceptable for a Kazekage to be acting like this; running away from his problems and away from his village but he couldn't help it.

He was shaking and he was scared because he was vulnerable. He didn't know what to do at all so he just sat under a tree, sitting in a protective ball, unable to realize how to release all of his sadness and grief…

A familiar blonde was returning home from a small mission in the woods. Naruto was walking slowly until he heard hard breathing. Now Naruto was being his regular self, jumping to conclusions and thinking that it was some wild beast coming near him to eat him but then he pieced it together: it sounded human…

Naruto continued his trail and then saw what was making the noise. He was shocked to see who it was. Why would Gaara be all the way out here near the village hidden in the leaves? He wasn't in the village but pretty damn close to it. And why was he just sitting there, curled up with his head down hidden in his knees. All of these questions and more trailed through Naruto's head as he watched the scene…

Naruto watched him for about fifteen minutes without moving. He started to wonder what he should do or if he should do anything at all. Should he do something? But what if Gaara thinks it's a sneak attack and recoils… gulp… with force…? Naruto definitely knew Gaara's force but then what was he gonna do? I mean he didn't even know what Gaara was doing there so how could Naruto know if he was there on purpose or… maybe… could it be that he had just stumbled there…?

Considering the circumstances, Naruto was sure that Gaara wasn't there on purpose. Gaara then looked up and Naruto caught a good glimpse of his face. It looked shaken, sad and could it be… vulnerable…?

Naruto was always used to seeing Gaara so strong and so much like a stone that he had no idea that Gaara could ever be like this. What he couldn't imagine though is the thing that had pushed him over the edge like this. Naruto could see that he needed someone and now. But what could he do for him…?

Gaara on the other hand was still shaken. His body was vibrating like and tremor and he looked even more pale than usual. In the dark, it almost looked as if he were glowing his complection was that white. He was suffering and needed something to hold onto desperately. The thoughts running through his head were so grotesque now; he was almost suicidal. He was disoriented, and he had no clue where he was. He was completely and utterly traumatized.

Naruto was still arguing in his head over what to do or what not to do. He did care about Gaara, he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself but what was he to do? Naruto could do the only thing he could think of doing at a moment like this when the person you care about is in such a state.

On Gaara's side, he couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to just get up and then give up. Just let the devil take him like the demon he was. He was just about ready to get on his feet and do that when all of a sudden he felt a warm presence all around him…

He didn't know what it was, all he knew was that it was strong and warm and full of compassion. What was this force that surrounded him and why did it make him lose all of his thoughts about what he was previously thinking?

He looked up slightly…

"Gaara…" said a voice.

Gaara knew that the voice was familiar but he was trying to figure out who it was. He could hear the sound but he couldn't see the angelic form he was hearing through the thick darkness that he was lost in. Who was his savior…?

"Gaara…" said the voice again as Gaara felt the grip around him become tighter "…Gaara what's wrong…?"

Who was this…? Gaara's vision became clearer with every sound he would hear coming from the angel's mouth. And then he finally saw who his angel was…

"Naruto…?" he asked.

"Yeah… it's me… what's wrong…?"

Gaara didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. He finally found out who his savior was, who that angel was and it was the one person he even gave a damn about, although he never showed it, there was something about Naruto that he liked and being in his arms like this made his heart beat fast… in a good way. Gaara got comfortable and Naruto just held him closer.

Naruto had no clue what Gaara was doing there still. He didn't know why he didn't move as Naruto held him. Naruto was worried about him and he didn't want Gaara to be alone for fear of what he might do to himself. He also didn't want to stay there any longer so there was just one thing that he could do… he had to take Gaara in the village with him. It would be pretty easy considering that it was night and he was the Kazekage anyway so why would it be wrong…?

Although Naruto knew that it was wrong, he got up and took Gaara up with him. He still had Gaara by the shoulders as he looked at his eyes. He looked deep into his eyes and saw all of his pain in there. Naruto could see the vulnerability in his eyes and at that moment he was sure that he wanted to take him with him.

"Gaara… I don't want to leave you alone right now… please say yes to this: come stay at my house for tonight and then I'll take you home tomorrow myself… I'm concerned about you Gaara… I've never seen you like this…"

Gaara looked at him with what he thought was no emotion but was really filled with sorrow. Gaara felt strange when the blonde had asked him that. He felt… better… wanted…

Gaara nodded in agreement… still not saying anything. Naruto put his arm around the red head and began walking towards the village…

Naruto was still worried as hell for Gaara still hadn't said a word to him. All he knew was the feeling in his heart that this was the right thing to do…

To be continued…


	2. He's my angel

When the Demon is Vulnerable 

Chapter two: He's my angel

Naruto walked all the way to his house with Gaara wrapped into his arm on the side. Naruto was holding him protectively for fear that he might do something abruptly. Also, he had to keep quiet about the fact that he was in the village without any consent. Naruto kept walking him anyway and that was that.

They arrived at Naruto's small apartment and they walked in…

Gaara could feel the warmth of the room and the love of the room. He felt like he didn't deserve to be there considering he felt as if he were in heaven. Naruto sat him down on a couch.

"Stay here… I'll go get you some blankets…"

Naruto disappeared behind a wall. Gaara no longer felt safe. He was scared and he felt as if he had nothing to protect him. Who knew that after all these years of angst and isolation would have pushed him over the edge and into the state he is now? He began to shake, his breath became heavy, and he didn't know what to do… His body began to panic but then stopped all of a sudden when he felt a blanket wrap around him along with two strong arms. He felt a whisper tickle his ear.

"You'll be okay on the couch right…?"

Gaara nodded his head, unsure of what he just agreed to.

"Okay…"

Naruto shut off the light in the room and then disappeared into his own quarters.

It was dark and Gaara couldn't see. He hid underneath the blankets and tried to turn off the haunting noises in his head but failed to do so. He tried to get comfortable by removing his shirt and letting it plop to the floor but was unsuccessful. Why was he being haunted by all of these painful memories? Why? He needed a guardian angel to help him through this; he needed his guardian angel…

Naruto was trying to get to sleep but he couldn't help but think about Gaara sleeping on his couch. He felt bad that he had to leave him there all alone but where else was he supposed to go? Naruto didn't think that Gaara would agree to sleep in his bed with him so why did he still feel so guilty. He was sprung from his thoughts as he felt a presence enter the room…

Naruto sat up and saw the silhouette that was Gaara…

"Gaara…?" asked the blonde full of sleep.

He could see the anxiety in Gaara's expression and he could see how scared he looked. He wanted to protect Gaara but he felt out of place doing so; this wasn't the Gaara he knew but for some reason, this Gaara was so much more approachable.

Naruto got up out of bed. He slowly and carefully went over to the shaking form and put his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me…?" asked the blonde calmly.

Gaara nodded. Gaara had barely spoken a word since he had been there and it really started to worry Naruto. Naruto went on the other side of the bed as Gaara stood on the other side. Gaara looked directly at the Kyuubi in front of him and was now fully aware of everything that was going on right now…

Gaara saw Naruto in his shirtless state and was speechless, like he was most times in Naruto's presence. The blonde got underneath the pure white sheets.

"Come on Gaara…" said Naruto jokily "I'm not gonna bite… heh…"

Gaara's body trembled as he got in the bed next to Naruto. Their skin was almost touching, considering that the bed was only small.

"Gaara, are you okay…? You're shaking…"

Naruto turned to face the trembling red head. Gaara looked nervous, scared and even more vulnerable than before. He put his hand on Gaara's bare shoulder and then slid it along the smooth skin to wrap his arm around him.

Gaara's breath became shuddery as he began to feel Naruto's skin against his.

Naruto then slid his other hand along Gaara's naked chest and completely locked the boy against him.

Gaara was shaking like crazy against Naruto's body.

"Gaara… shhh, just let it out… it's only me… just me, you're safe with me… you're free…" whispered the blonde in Gaara's ear.

At that moment, Naruto felt tears drop against his chest. Gaara was crying in Naruto's arms…

After everything, this is the thing that Gaara needed to do most? All he needed to do was cry to let all of these feelings out? He couldn't believe it…

But then why was it only now that he was able to do it? Could it be Naruto's protective grasp around him? Sure he was vulnerable here like this, crying into the Kyuubi's chest but he was comfortable with this boy, he knew that for sure now…

He felt the heat of Naruto's body against his. He felt Naruto stroke his hair. He felt Naruto's breath in his ear. Was this wrong…? Gaara had no clue but he sprung up right away…

"What is it…? Asked the blonde dumbfounded at the now broken intimacy.

"I can't…" said Gaara simply as he walked for the door.

"Can't what…?" yelled Naruto running after him.

"I can't stay here, not like this…"

Naruto grabbed his wrist and the held him close from behind, his arms wrapping tightly around Gaara's body. Gaara froze…

"You're not a monster you know… you have feelings and if you don't feel comfortable enough showing them elsewhere at least feel comfortable showing them with me because I'm here for you Gaara… I care about you… I want everything that is you here with me now… now that I have the chance for you to be here with me."

Naruto became choked up as Gaara felt tears hit his back. Even his angel cried, it was okay…

Gaara turned and looked at the blonde deeply in his eyes. Both their looks were filled with tears. Gaara wrapped his arms around his angel…

"You're like an angel to me…" whispered Gaara.

"And you're the same to me…" whispered Naruto.

With those words, Gaara's heart melted. He was completely with Naruto on all levels now and he wanted everything that was Naruto…

They returned to bed as they wrapped up in the sheets. Naruto held Gaara close and protectively while Gaara just let himself be protected. It was alright for now. Just because everyone thought he was a monster and that he felt like one, didn't mean that he had to act like one. He was human and human's are vulnerable and now of all times was the proper place to be vulnerable because he knew that he couldn't get hurt…

He held Naruto's chin with his hand and looked up at him…

"Kiss me Naruto…" he said softly.

Naruto didn't say a word. All he did was lean in and softly kiss Gaara's lips. Gaara's whole body tingled at the sensation and his heart began to beat really fast. Could this be love…? Could this be what it meant to not be a demon; to have actual feelings? Gaara was finally starting to realize all of these things as he let his tongue be caressed by Naruto's. It was a good feeling and Gaara felt something that he thought he could never feel with another and that was happiness…

So what happens when the demon is vulnerable…? The question remains unanswered for all I see here is two people who found each other just for the sake of having someone to love, and that's what it means to be human…

The End

S.Z.: So what did you guys think? My next GaaXNaru fanfic will be even better and longer so I hope I get an idea soon so I can write it lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
